


Drabbles

by bunny_suho (strawberryhues)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, I'll add more as I update, M/M, Rating Might Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryhues/pseuds/bunny_suho
Summary: A collection of short fics written for challenges and just because.





	1. Untitled [Kaisoo, G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written back in September for a friend but I never posted it or showed her. It's been collecting dust so here it is. Also this is my first time posting on ao3, yay.

Morning comes in the form of cold breezes, freezing temperatures, and visible breaths. Just outside, people are wrapped up in their heavy coats, scarves wrapped around their necks, and faces painted a rosy red. 

It’s none other than Winter. 

Waking up to a cold house in the middle of Winter is never pleasant. Kyungsoo finds himself blinking his eyes open much earlier than usual, and the only thing on his mind is that he needs his coffee. But the moment he tries to move, an arm around his waist tightens and a chest presses into his back. 

Of course. Jongin. 

“Let me go,” he demands, voice coated in sleep. But Jongin whines and shakes his head, pulling Kyungsoo even closer. 

“Cold,” Jongin mumbles, voice laced with sleep. “I need you to keep me warm.” He nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck and kisses at the skin with a lazy smile.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, feeling low on energy without his early morning drink. But Jongin’s body heat is keeping him warm, and he’s forgotten all about the cold air. “Then get closer,” he says. Jongin does. He snuggles close enough for there to be no distance between their bodies. Jongin tangles their legs together, and Kyungsoo locks their fingers. 

“Sleepy,” Jongin mumbles. Kyungsoo hums in agreement and focuses his attention on the way Jongin’s lips graze against the skin of his neck. He closes his eyes to relish in the moment. It’s only 7 a.m., so Kyungsoo has another hour to spare before he’s supposed to start preparing for work. And Jongin’s body feels so good pressed up against his. He’s always loved this kind of proximity between them: little space, and soft kisses. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kyungsoo says. He twists his body as best he can in this position, turning to get a good look at Jongin. “I don’t skip coffee for anyone.” 

Jongin grins, his expression sleepy and his hair a mess. “You can’t resist my cuddles,” he teases. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and returns to his previous, more comfortable position. What he doesn’t expect is for Jongin to maneuver himself on top of Kyungsoo. He lets out a noise of surprise when Jongin manages to change their position and straddle his hips. Jongin leans down, grin widening, and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. The covers slip down of Jongin’s body, and the sudden loss of heat has Kyungsoo shivering. 

“It’s cold,” Kyungsoo complains. Jongin gets off in favor of curling into Kyungsoo’s side. He pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s body. 

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. 

“We have one hour before I have to get ready for work. Let’s stay like this until then?” 

Jongin agrees by snuggling as close as he can.

Despite the weather and the cold air of their apartment, they feel warm within each other’s arms. And just like that, they drift back off into sleep.


	2. Follow me to my bed [Baeksoo, G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun comforts Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, I wrote this drabble to kind of make myself feel better. This was somewhat inspired by the song “Mother Earth” by Banks, and there’s a reason I chose Kyungsoo for this. Anyways, this is unedited so idk if it’ll make any sense and my grammar is a mess.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t usually do this. He isn’t usually like this; doesn’t usually get so overwhelmed. It’s not like him to let stress and worries take over. It isn’t like him to fall this deep into his thoughts, this deep into his feelings. Yet, if he’s not careful—if he accidentally crosses the line—he can get too caught up in what he typically tries to suppress. And right now, sitting on the floor with his body shaking with sobs, he knows that he’s gone too far.

 

Nobody is in the dorms. Everyone is out, busy with schedules, and this is only one of the rare days that he has off and to himself. He’s been so busy lately with group activities to acting. Maybe that was how the thoughts started? He isn’t sure. His mind is too clouded to remember. All he knows is that sometime between washing his face and now, he started thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And it didn’t stop. What keeps it going is the amount of frustration he feels, because it won’t stop. The tears keep coming and he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like pain or anger or stress.

 

Through the blur of tears, there’s a hand before his eyes. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize until a familiar voice is saying his name, and suddenly his face is turning colors from embarrassment at being found like this. He looks up to the owner, Baekhyun’s concerned face staring back at him. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks.

 

Kyungsoo is quick to wipe at his face, clearing his throat, and trying hard to suppress the sobs that threaten to come forward. “When did you get here?” Kyungsoo asks instead.

 

Baekhyun’s lips purse. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand and places it into his own. “I should ask you the same. Now, get up.” Baekhyun stands, and Kyungsoo could be stubborn and resist. Instead he follows, standing up along with him. But Baekhyun doesn’t leave it at that. He leads them—hands still joined—back to his own bedroom, silent as they walk through the empty dorm.

 

Sitting on Baekhyun’s bed with the member right beside him feels weird. Kyungsoo doesn’t know where to start in explaining his worries, and he knows that’s exactly what Baekhyun is looking to hear. Because this isn’t like him, and they both know it. And neither are sure when the last time Kyungsoo cried was. They both know that he never does this in front of other members either. But Baekhyun has had his moments as well; that they both are familiar with. It’s not uncommon to have periods where everything gets too much, where something is triggered and pain is risen to the surface, whether they wanted it to happen or not. And in those moments it isn’t easy to talk the pain away.

 

Kyungsoo takes his time in getting over the initial embarrassment and Baekhyun is kind enough to let him. But he speaks up anyways, surprising Kyungsoo and brining attention to him. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I get it. I know you. I know how you prefer to solve your problems. And I know you wouldn’t let it get out of hand.” Kyungsoo listens, watching the way Baekhyun frown and the gleam of worry that shines in his eyes. “But, sometimes, it doesn’t hurt to let someone help you when you’re hurting. You know I’m worried about you, right? I care about you.”

 

And Kyungsoo knows. Of course he knows. The members— _Baekhyun_ —they’ve been together for so long, been through so much together, that it’s impossible for him not to know. It’s impossible for him to feel as though they _don’t_ care about each other. But there’s something in the words; something that warms his chest, warms his body. The clouds in his mind are dissipating and he can’t help it when he leans his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. And with his mind now clear, he remembers why he was crying. He remembers the fear that he would be alone, that he would have no one.

 

He swallows down stray tears, instead allowing himself to take in the moment, the fact that he has Baekhyun and the rest of their members.

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun’s smile is small before he’s snickering.

 

“You’re so weird today.” But Kyungsoo doesn’t take offense to that. He prefers it like this, when they’re more cheerful. And those thoughts—those worries—feel dumb now that he’s better.

 

 

 


End file.
